knights_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rings and Amulets
What are Rings and Amulets? There is a new quest called: Truly, Truly, Outrageous. In order to complete this quest you need to collect 1 Ring. When you have done so you'll get 1 Amulet, 5.150 XP and 3 gems. Rings and Amulets are equippable accessories that improve your knights Attack, Defense and Health. How do I acquire a Ring or Amulet? Rings and Amulets are obtainable in the Chance Chest, and they occasionally drop from killing monsters. Hint: The chance of dropping is equal in all areas, there isn't a area that have a increased chance of dropping a Ring or Amulet. How do I equip a Ring or Amulet? In order to equip a Ring or Amulet, a player must select Menu -> My Knights -> 'Rings' or 'Amulets'. For example, once a player selects 'Rings' they can then select which Ring from within their inventory they would like to equip to a Knight. Rings and Amulets can also be equipped via the "Choose your Party" screen for PVP, Raid Boss, Adventure, and Summoning Stone combat. Who can equip Rings and Amulets? All Knights can equip Rings and Amulets. The Ring or Amulet a Knight can equip depends on what type of armor they are currently wearing. For example, let's say that a Knight is wearing a Spirit/Air armor, you can equip only Spirit and Air Rings and Amulets. Also an interesting thing is that if your Main Knight is wearing an All-Element (Starmetal) armor, you can equip any Ring or Amulet. Things you can do with the Rings and Amulets - Rings and Amulets can be enchanted just like the Armors, but only with Rings and Amulets. For example, enchanting a Ring with 4 different Rings. (You can't enchant it with Amulets or Armors). - Rings and Amulets can be fused but only if they are of the same rarity (Common - Common). Unlike armor though, Rings and Amulets don't have to be different elements in order to combine them. A thing to notice is that every fused Ring or Amulets starts at level 1. - At the moment Rings and Amulets can't be smelted. Fusion This information needs to be tested and confirmed: Fusing two rings of the lower Common tier can produce a ring of the next higher Common tier, f.e. fusing two Stinging Bands can result in a Loop of Bravery. Loops and bands are both in the Common tier, but apparently there are two sub-tiers in the Common tier. Bands belong to the lower tier, loops belong to the higher Common tier. Fusing two rings of the higher Common tier can produce an Uncommon ring, f.e. fusing two loops can result in a knuckle. The same seems to be true for amulets. The lower Common tier are baubles. The higher Common tier are teardops. The Uncommon tier amulets are lockets. Tiers Characteristics List * Attack ** Bravery ** Fierce ** Skill ** Stinging * Defense ** Endurance ** Robust ** Safety ** Sturdy * Health ** Luminous ** Rest ** Shining ** Youth Rings List - Common: *'Bands' * Band of Bravery: Adds Attack * Band of Rest: Adds Health * Band of Safety: Adds Defense * Luminous Band: Adds Health * Stinging Band: Adds Attack * Stinging Band of Bravery: Adds Attack * Stinging Band of Rest: Adds Attack and Health * Stinging Band of Safety: Adds Attack and Defense * Sturdy Band: Adds Defense * Loops * Loop of Bravery: Adds Attack * Loop of Rest: Adds Health * Loop of Safety: Adds Defense * Luminous Loop : Adds Health * Sturdy Loop: Adds Defense * Sturdy Loop of Bravery: Adds Attack and Defense - Uncommon: *'Knuckles' * Luminous Knuckle of Bravery : Adds Attack and Health * Luminous Knuckle of Safety: Adds Defense and Health * Knuckle of Endurance: Adds Defense * Knuckle of Skill: Adds Attack * Knuckle of Youth: Adds Health * Robust Knuckle: Adds Defense * Shining Knuckle: Adds Health * Bindings * Binding of Endurance: Adds Defense * Binding of Skill: Adds Attack * Robust Binding: Adds Defense * Sturdy Binding of Bravery: Adds Attack, Defense * Stinging Binding of Safety: Adds Attack, Defense * Rings * Ring of Youth: Adds Health * Stinging Ring of Safety: Adds Attack and Defense Amulets List - Common: *'Baubles' * Bauble of Bravery: Adds Attack * Bauble of Rest: Adds Health * Bauble of Safety: Adds Defense * Luminous Bauble: Adds Health * Stinging Bauble: Adds Attack * Sturdy Bauble: Adds Defense * Sturdy Bauble of Safety: Adds Defense *'Teardrops' * Teardrop of Bravery: Adds Attack * Teardrop of Rest: Adds Health * Teardrop of Safety: Adds Defense * Stinging Teardrop: Adds Attack * Sturdy Teardrop: Adds Defense - Uncommon: * Lockets * Fierce Locket: Adds Attack * Locket of Endurance: Adds Defense * Locket of Skill: Adds Attack * Locket of Youth: Adds Health * Robust Locket: Adds Defense * Shining Locket: Adds Health * Stinging Locket of Rest: Adds Attack and Health * Sturdy Locket of Bravery: Adds Attack and Defense * Sturdy Locket of Rest: Adds Defense and Health * Prisms * Fierce Prism: Adds Attack * Luminous Prism of Bravery: Adds Attack and Health * Prism of Endurance: Add Defense * Robust Prism: Adds Defense * Stinging Prism of Safety: Adds Attack and Defense * Charms * Fierce Charm: Adds Attack * Charm of Endurance: Adds Defense Notes Same types of rings/amulets of level 1, even of the same element, can have different values (for example: sturdy bauble level 1 (common, earth): +35 def and sturdy bauble level 1 (common, earth): +49 def) . It is unknown as of yet if this is intended or a bug. Leveling the ones with higher values doesn't always seem to increase their value. (at http://forums.gree.net/showthread.php?102592-New-rings-amulets-update-is-live! someone posted a level 1 +49 atk bauble leveling into a level 2 +49 atk bauble)